guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord of all tyria
Hi loat ^^--Blade (talk| ) 13:09, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Hi blade :) Lord of all tyria 14:38, 16 January 2007 (CST) ^^--Blade (talk| ) 07:01, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks Lord of all tyria 10:27, 18 January 2007 (CST) I like your wikicode userbox, can I borrow it? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:44, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Sure, have fun with it :P Lord of all tyria 12:31, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm gonna take it also if that's ok with you. Friend of Chaos 16:27, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::It's fine, I'd steal yours, but I'm no jedi knight :P Lord of all tyria 16:29, 27 February 2007 (CST] ::::lol go ahead, fine with me. Friend of Chaos 16:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) :D--Blade (talk| ) 18:24, 24 January 2007 (CST) :God trying to make people run a GvG build is hard work, even after changing guilds I'm still spamming heal party :P Lord of all tyria 10:35, 25 January 2007 (CST) Build talk:A/W Moebius Impaler Please refrain from fueling someone's attempts at insulting another user. Your comment "To be fair, he has got you there," did not help the situation one bit. Keep your comments on the article in question and try to keep them constructive in the future. Thanks — Gares 18:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Sorry, I'll try being nice :) Lord of all tyria 11:55, 28 February 2007 (CST) :LOL I shouldnt have got so angry on him saying to bang his head on wall cause of his insults!!! But I gotta hand it Gares, Thanks buddy for stopping him from insulting me I was totally under CHAOS =/ --Elite 12:18, 28 February 2007 (CST) Can you help me? Let me explain......... When I started nightfall the other day, I skipped the tutorial, and went directly to the village. I accidently kicked koss and went about my buisness. I guess it turns out I need him....and now I go back to get him, and cant. WHAT can I do?! :Well...you should be able to find him in the "add hero" list, if he isn't there then I have no idea. Lord of all tyria 06:43, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Hi Hi, ever heard of 'Minor Edit'? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :rofl, good point :) Lord of all tyria 11:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) And erm, about the rv's RV1, inform an admin or add at the user. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:52, 13 April 2007 (CDT) LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO>O>O>OL>O>OL> :/sigh, come up with valid reasons why what I've said on your build is wrong and then I'll test it. Lord of all tyria 11:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Note on Discussion You just gave me some not good advise about GoLE...Its a primary elementalist attribute skill -.- :It still reduces 2 spells by 10 energy for 5 energy itself, think free prot spirit and zb. Lord of all tyria 11:51, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Ooh yea forgot that it whas 10 energy less at begin *sigh* THANKS FOR LOOKING OUT FOR THE COMMUNITY Knurlnien Brisingr 17:05, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Huh? Lord of all tyria 06:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT)